sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Juri Arisugawa
Personality At first glance, Juri seems to be the quintessential Ice Queen. Her sharp glance, stiff posture and unfaltering composure intimidate most people. Aside from her usual snide comments and witty, condescending replies, and rare moments of sweet, sisterly advice (towards people she’s comfortable around), she’s usually very serious and quiet. Anything she says are often short and straightforward. She’s usually very observant as well. Not to say she’s completely ''stoic, though; crazy antics (usually ones that happen to Nanami) can catch her off-guard. Notably, she comes off as very pragmatic. She’d rather not concern herself with petty things like miracles and seems like the type that chooses to believe what’s right in front of her. All of this is just a mask, though. Beneath her cold exterior and realism is a woman that’s struggling with her sexuality and jaded outlook in life. In fact, she’s not pragmatic ''at all. She might have strong opinions about a few, choice subjects, but she’s actually very naive, even if she’s not one to admit it. Her disbelief of miracles is the result of something her childhood friend told her when they were younger; “believe in miracles and they will know your feelings.” Because she’d prefer her feelings to remain unknown, since she assumes nothing good will result in confessing, she considers her friend’s statement as silly. Surprisingly, it haunts her every waking moment. Although she doesn’t treat the subject of her affections kindly, her self-sacrifice and love for her is so brave and pure that it’s on par with a prince’s. This one-sided love is the reason why she’s not able to live her life happily and contently, though; she’s tied down by the past and she’d rather have it torment her everyday than admit her feelings. She keeps a golden locket underneath her collar as a reminder of this. Background Born into a prestigious Pureblood family, Juri grew up in the lap of luxury. She was taught proper manners and etiquette; how to stand well, sit well, dress well, talk well and eat well. Every lesson they gave her was immediately, yet begrudgingly, mastered by the young redhead. Aside from the extravagant, luxurious clothes and items she possessed, she found her rich lifestyle to be a bore. She was supposed to attend Beauxbatons when she came of age, but they had to move from France to Wales due to business purposes. When she was six years old, her life made a sudden turn when she bumped into a certain Shiori Takatsuki in Diagon Alley. The girl immediately apologized, shook her hand, and introduced herself. Seeing that people wouldn’t normally interact with her, Shiori was automatically good in her book. Juri invited her to eat some ice cream with her, in which Shiori quickly agreed. Their friendship blossomed after that fateful meeting. Juri invited her into the Arisugawa manor often. She was the first and only real friend she made. She taught her various things. She protected her whenever people picked on her because of her blood and lent her a shoulder to cry on whenever she was sad. She gave her presents occasionally. She told her she was a beautiful woman whenever she was feeling doubtful. She became a nice, supportive woman for her and only her. She became the best friend she can be. She prioritized her over everything else. Shiori was grateful for the treatment she was receiving. Things changed when they attended Hogwarts together. Juri, unlike Shiori, shone like a diamond; she was exceptionally talented on a lot of things, she was always the teacher’s favorite and almost everyone admired how beautiful she was. Despite everyone’s mixed reactions about her, she gathered so much attention, positive or not, that Shiori felt inferior. Shiori began to suspect that her kindness to her was only disguised pity. Around her Third Year, Juri signed up for the Quidditch team. Like everything else she decided to take up, her talent for Quidditch stood out. She was as good as any Sixth Year boy and everyone quickly noticed that, especially a certain Ruka Tsuchiya, her senior by a year (or two). Because of a common interest bounding them together, every afternoon in the Quidditch pitch, Ruka Tsuchiya taught her all the skills he knew. They developed a strong bond. It was so strong that Ruka even fell for her. During that very year, another boy in the Quidditch team fell for Juri. They usually trained together around noon in the weekends, and Shiori quickly took notice of that. Thinking Juri might’ve loved him, she pretended she cared about her emotions and gave her an orange rose, saying, “Believe in miracles and they will know your feelings.” Juri’s heart pounded and it was then she realized she was in love with Shiori. Having no idea how to tell her how she felt, Juri suppressed her feelings about her. Shiori mistook it for hate and decided it confirmed her earlier theory; she really just pitied her! It damaged her self-esteem so much that she wanted something from Juri that she didn’t already have. So, Shiori seduced the boy Juri trained with and moved to Beauxbatons with him. It ended up secluding Juri more, and before she knew it, she ended up jaded because of what Shiori did. It didn’t help that she learned, later on, that Ruka was actually suffering from some sort of disease. Ruka left the school when she reached her Fourth Year. Her Fifth Year was thankfully dull. Her passion for Quidditch was still there, but she had to quit the team “because of the OWLs”. She excels in Divinations, Arithmancy and History of Magic and does well on everything else. Her hobbies include collecting cards (though that’s not something she’d openly brag about), playing Wizard Chess, modelling, Muggle bowling and flying in the Quidditch Pitch every once in a while. Caressing her golden locket whenever she’s alone, she made it a priority to disrupt the power of miracles. Somehow. Trivia * She wears a golden locket at all times. No one knows about this. * She curls her hair everyday. * She keeps a vase full of orange roses in her room. No one knows that she hates them, though. * If you didn't pick it this up in her background and personality, she's a closet lesbian. There are hints that she might be bisexual, though. * She doesn't give a crap about blood (gender stereotypes and race). She dislikes everyone equally, basically. * She's agnostic. * She can sing. Although, unless she has a good reason to sing, she won't. * She'll try almost anything once, because she's extremely bored with her life. * She'll throw anything anyone gives her except jewelry. External Links Wikipedia Character Journal